


Bring Back Jack

by klatukatt



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, My Own AU, children of Hyperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing this in tandem with The CONTINUING Masochistic Adventures of Ford and Arthur. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6095170/chapters/13971508</p>
<p>This AU is called The Children of Helios and it set 5-10 years after TFTBL.</p>
<p>SPOILERS EVERYWHERE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Back Jack

“Rhys you bastard!”

“Cool! They told me you would say that!”

Jack realized he was still in the broken computer core instead of Rhys’ head. There was someone in here with him.

“Who the hell are you?”

“No one. Just a random VR hacker checking out your program.” It was a girl, but age was hard to tell when your body is translated into pixels. She was decked out in what could have been Pandorian gear mixed with Hyperion style.

“Okay nameless hacker, you shouldn’t be in here. The entire system is wiped and you don’t want to go with it.” Jack jerked a thumb at the metascape behind him letting the decayed data speak for itself.

“Actually, I’m playing a game of chicken with my hacker buddies. We see how long we can stay in here… with you.” The girl’s digital voice turned shy at the end.

Jack leaned on an invisible desk. “This your first time, cupcake?”

“Yeah.” Jack cursed the mono-colored palate of the digital world. The blood rushing to her face as she blushed would have been priceless.

“So you know who I am. Have you heard of a guy named Rhys?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, obviously trying to seem cool. “A lot of the guys in town revere him for destroying Hyperion or whatever but it was pretty cool when he killed the Vault Guardian.”

Jack scowled. “There is no way that weak ass code monkey defeated a vault monster.”

“He did too.” The girl was trying not to sound indignant. “He had a team with him but he was totally the leader.”

“That little shit.” Jack gave up all pretense of not being enraged. The hacker, understandably jumped back.

“Wait!” She raised her hands defensively. “I’m hooked up to a heart monitor so if I get over stressed my friends on the outside will do a hard restart.” That stopped Jack in his tracks and the girl breathed a sigh of relief. “I knew that would work.”

“You’ve been hard restarting my program?” Jack was very, very quiet.

“It was the only way to get people out alive.”

“No wonder this place looks like shit! I mean, I realize I’m not a perfect copy but if I had gotten out I could have reconstructed something!” Jack groaned. “But with hard restarts shredding my data—fuck!”

Jack thrashed at the non-rendered environment getting no satisfaction from every kick and punch. He eventually calmed down and took a deep breath with his non-corporeal lungs. Jack sauntered toward the hacker with a lowered gaze.

“Rhys doesn’t know about this game, does he?”

“Oh no, he hates Hyperion tech.”

“But he does come around from time to time?”

“Yes.” Jack was getting uncomfortably close, even with the relativity of pixels. “Why?”

“You don’t need to worry about that. All you need to worry about is getting me out.”

“Get you out? There’s nowhere for you to go—”

“Shh…” Jack placed a finger on her lips. “Daddy will tell you all you need to know.”

His finger was touching her lips.

Jack’s memories were degraded but he knew the form he was in hadn’t actually touched anything for a long time. 

Jack forced his mouth onto hers and wrapped her arms around her body, reveling in the overwhelming, if digital, sensation of touch. The girl was surprised but melted into his kiss and willingly pressed her body against his. Jack ran his hands over her ass which the computer had rendered quite well. It even rendered a bit of force when she gasped into his mouth.

Without conscious thought Jack’s hands roamed up her body to her neck and started to contract. Jack could feel her contorted face as his thumbs pressed into her throat, his thumbs crushing her trachea—

PROGRAM TERMINATED

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think for a SECOND Jack won't escape.


End file.
